The First Years Are Terrified
by Lavender Fleetfoot
Summary: Rose and Albus spend their first year making friends, wreaking havoc, spending time with family, learning, making more friends, shocking Slytherins, you know, the usual.
1. Malfoy, Scorpius

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius held his breath as he walked forward confidently towards the rickety stool and slid the hat on his head.

_Oh, a Malfoy. This should be easy. SLY-_

WAIT!

_Excuse me?_

Please sir, give me a chance.

_You don't want to be in Slytherin?_

Not at all sir. They're scary!

_But you're a Malfoy!_

Not by choice sir. But its not really all that bad. My mum is awesome. But my dad works a lot.

_Why do you keep calling me sir?_

Because its polite, sir. My mum taught me that if I want respect I will have to earn it and be polite.

_Well, alright then. Not Slytherin. Where would you like to be?_

My mum was in Ravenclaw and she said that it was a very good learning experience for her.

_But you don't want to study all the time._

How did you know that mister?

_I can read your thoughts._

Really? What am I thinking about?

_Tacos._

THAT IS SO COOL! Aren't tacos great? I once had a taco that-

_Really we need to see what house you'll be in._

Yes, sir. My dad said he wouldn't disown me if I was put in Gryffindor. He said he'd laugh, and Merlin knows he needs a laugh!

_If you don't mind me saying, you're not really all the brave._

Its not my fault, sir! Girls are scary! Their hair is all like...shiny and stuff!

_What if I put you in Hufflepuff? The girls there are nice. I promise._

Hufflepuff would be amazing, sir! Yellow is my favorite color, but my mum said that black looks best on me. Did you know that black is-

_I'm sorry to interrupt, and I don't mean to be rude, but we really have to get you sorted._

Alright Mr. Hat. It was very nice to meet you!

_It was a pleasure Mr. Scorpius._  
If hats could smile this hat would be positively beaming.

The rough black rip in the hat opened and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The entire Great Hall went silent and stared at the violently blonde boy who was smiling like he just won a years supply of chocolate. He walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down contentedly.

There wasn't any sound until Jeffery Grey, the Gryffindor prefect, stood up and started clapping. A few older Hufflepuffs stood up, then the whole house, then the rest of Gryffindor, and then Ravenclaw. The Slytherins looked lost and totally confused, but everyone else knew what this meant.

No more scary Malfoys.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I was laughing the entire time I wrote this just because I kept imagining everyone's reactions. I think the funniest would either be the Slytherins, because they'd all be like, "What? I thought he was evil!" or the Hufflepuffs who would also be like all "What? I thought he was evil!" but would then immediately accept him as their own.

Next is either Rose or Albus.

You know the drill! Review :D

~Lavender


	2. Potter, Albus

*Disclaimer*-Harry Potter is not mine. :(

* * *

"Potter, Albus"

Albus grew even paler than he already was and walked to the stool that held the hat that would decide his fate. His hands shook as he raised it to his head.

_Oooh! A Potter! I sorted your brother last year. Cheeky little fellow._

Yeah, he does that.

_You sound nervous._

I'M BRAVE I SWEAR! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN SLYTHERIN!

_My goodness! I would never do that! You've got too much good in you._

Oh thank Merlin! I can't wait to tell dad!

Why were you so worried about that?

Well, the Slytherins would eat me alive.

_I'm sure they wouldn't do tha-you know what, yeah bad idea. The Hufflepuffs are nice._

If you don't mind sir, I would much rather be in Gryffindor.

_Hmm...you seem brave enough. What's all this rubbish with spiders though?_

Have you ever seen one? They're terrifying! And I have it on good authority that my uncle got in here with a phobia of spiders! Everyone has something they're scared of! No one's perfect!

_Hahaha. Rightly so Mr. Potter! Gryffindor it is._

Thank you Mr. Hat! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

_Do me a favor though, could you be friends with that Scorpius boy? I'm afraid he'll have a hard time, but he's a very polite and enthusiastic child, and in much more danger of getting eaten by Slytherins than you._

Yes, sir! He looked nice enough...

The Hat decided this was defiantly one of the better years.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire table jumped up and started cheering. James was jumping up and down saying "I told you so, I told you so!" The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clapped politely. The Slytherins were still in shock.

* * *

Albus is very high strung. I would imagine him as a Gerbil in this story. Not so much in my other story...more like a flamboyant unicorn in that one :) And to clear anything up, if you've read my other story, Only a Little Insane, they have nothing to do with each other. This isn't a prequel or anything.

Anyways. Next is Rose, and then all about their first year.

Until next time muchachos :D  
~Lavender


	3. Weasly, Rose

"Weasly, Rose"

A small auburn haired girl marched up to the wooden stool, sat down and placed the sorting hat on her head.

Good evening Mr. Hat. How are you tonight?

_Merlin help me, ANOTHER WEASLY!_

Well, a Weasly-Granger really.

_Ahh, so Mr. Ron Weasly finally married that Hermione Granger? You know you're a lot like her. Just as bright!_

Yeah, everyone tells me that.

_You don't agree?_

I'm more like my dad.

_How so?_

My sense of humor. And I've got his eyes and freckles.

_Hmmm. You seem to be very brave...you saved your little brother from a dinosaur?_

Err...yeah, at Albus' sixth birthday party. It wasn't really a dinosaur though. Just a person dressed up as one.

_You didn't know that though, so it was very brave of you._

All I did was throw cake at it...

_Yes but it was highly effective, for a six year old. You're plans have only gotten better I'm sure. You don't seem to be afraid of many things. You're also very bright. You could be anything you wanted if you put your mind to it...So, which will it be? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?_

I trust your judgment. You've been doing this longer than me.

_Yes, very wise, however you'd be happiest in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Al jumped up and cheered along with the rest of his house. He was so relieved that Rose would be with him. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws also clapped but it was clear that they were getting restless and were way past ready for dinner. The Slytherins were still in shock.

* * *

Professor McGonagall stood up and a hush fell upon the Great Hall. She was getting weaker as she grew older and didn't know how much longer she could last being the headmaster. Not that she would be retiring any time soon, mind you. But as she looked out to the four tables filled with young students she began to feel her age.

"Welcome back students." She gave them all a small smile, she had defiantly gotten softer over the years. "I know none of you are up to the task of listening to me babble on about rules as you are all rather ravenous, so tuck in!"

As she said that the tables filled with food and she could hear them exclaim over the mashed potatoes and gravy, the steak, the sausages, and so many more wonderful things to eat. No one could cook up a feast quite like the Hogwarts house elves.

The feast went by very quickly for the students and McGonagall stood up again and called for their attention.

"Once more, welcome back students. I am glad to see that you have all made it through the summer with out exploding yourselves, although I'm sure many of you tried very hard."

A stern look was directed to Fred and James who were shaking with silent laughter.

"On that note, I would like to remind you that contraband items will be taken without hesitation and when necessary there will be punishments. If you would like to see a full list of the items not allowed please see the rather _long_ list tacked to Mr. Steel's door. Common sense could also be used to determine the legality of the item. If it could potentially harm yourself or others, explodes, or leaves odors its most likely not allowed."

"So basically all the fun stuff." James whispered to Al who shot him a furious look for talking during the headmaster's speech.

"No students are allowed in the Forbidden Forest, hence the name.  
In no uncertain terms is ANY magic allowed in the corridors during the break between classes.  
Quidditch trials will begin in two weeks, anyone interested must inform the flying coach Professor Johnson-Weasly and their House captains."

She paused to let the cheering die down. She marveled at the fact that no matter how many years pass, Quidditch is still of the utmost importance to her students. And her of course.

"Now, before we head off to bed, how about a rousing round of our school song?" She flicked her wand and the words appeared above everyone's heads in large bold black letters so even those with bad eye sight could read them.

And so begins the cacophony.

Fred and James were both singing as high as they could, which was surprisingly high.  
Rose, Dominique, and Victoire were trying to sing it to the tune of their favorite song from Titanic. Trying, and failing, which explained why Roxanne was laughing the entire time.  
Albus merely hummed along because he was convinced that his singing voice was terrible, and rightly so. He had once tried to sing his cousin Lucy a lullabye when she was a baby and it took twenty minutes calm her down.  
Lorcan, their honorary cousin, was adding a little interpretive dance and very nearly swung his arm right into Scorpius' face. He apologized, of course. He's a Hufflepuff.  
Scorpius didn't mind though, he knew it was an accident, and continued singing as loud as he could to a tune he had just composed in his head.

After the song, McGonagall sent them off to bed with a reminder to be sure to set alarm clocks, just because it would be the first day back did not be you would be excused for lateness.

* * *

Scorpius hummed the tune he had sung the school song to as he wrote his mother and father a quick letter to let them know what house he got into.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I hope that it is alright that I was sorted into Hufflepuff. I like it here a lot. Everyone is very nice to me and no one makes fun of my hair like those kids did in primary school._

_The feast was AMAZING! So much to eat! I used my napkin Mum, don't worry._

_I'm looking forward to classes! I'm sure I'll do very well. And yes Dad, I will do my homework._

_Much Love,_

_**Scorpius**_

Scorpius signed the letter with a flourish like his grandmother taught him and tucked it in his robe pocket to mail tomorrow before breakfast. He jumped into bed and closed the drapes, laughing to himself about the absurdity of having curtains around his bed.

* * *

Rose brushed her hair and carefully pulled it into a ponytail. She pulled out some parchment and a self-inking quill and started writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I got into Gryffindor! And the sorting hat said I was smart! And the food was DELICIOUS! Although Gran's mashed potatoes are better than Hogwart's._

_You were right Dad, this place is amazing! But that boy that you told me to stay away from got sorted into Hufflepuff. How can he be mean if he's in Hufflepuff? Aren't they supposed to be nice? And I'm not trying to be rude, but wouldn't it be harder to beat him in every test if he was in Ravenclaw?  
_

_I can't wait for classes! I wonder if there will be any competition for the top spot? Don't worry, I'll make friends too mum!_

_Miss you already,_

_**Rose**_

_P.S.-Al got into Gryffindor too!**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Albus changed into his snitch pajamas and trudged into the bathroom to brush his teeth. A boy with tan skin washing his face at the sink next to him looked at him funny and asked, "You're Harry Potter's son right?"

"Yup. Names Albus, you?"

"Jonathan Jordan. I think my parents went to school with yours."

"Jordan sounds familiar, is your dad Lee Jordan?"

"Yeah, my mum's Katie Bell. Well, Katie Jordan now of course."

"Was she on the Quidditch team with my dad?"

"Yup."

"Cool. By the way, I'd watch out for my brother and my cousin Fred, they've been planning ways to prank the first years all summer."

Jonathan smiled conspiratorially, "I know I've helped Fred on a few, they are quite brilliant. I see him every Friday for dinner at his house with my parents. Your uncle and my parents are old friends."

"Should I be concerned then?"

"Well, I guess we both should. We're ickle-firsties and Fred stops for no one...don't know about James though."

"Yeah, I'd watch out."

Jonathan laughed, "Night then," he called as he climbed in his bed and pulled the curtains together.

Albus climbed into bed too, he could wait until tomorrow to write a letter. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep until Christmas.

* * *

Heehee :D Hope you liked this chapter! Its actually a bit longer than normal but I'm working on it.

The words to the Hogwarts School Song are below if anyone wants to know them. The song is from the first book and I'm kinda sad it wasn't in any of the others :(

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
__Teach us something please,__  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

Right-O! Until next time, which could be quite a while...

~Lavender

P.S.- You get cotton candy if you review :D


	4. Family Feuds Don't Carry On

Scorpius woke up at 7:00 on the dot, like he did nearly every morning that was not a weekend. He never needs an alarm clock: he just wakes up.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and opened the curtains around his bed. He looked around at the other four beds in his dorm and saw that no one else had gotten up yet. He quietly gathered his things and went into the bathroom to get ready. By the time he got back the other boys had already woken up and were stumbling out of bed.

"Good morning!" Scorpius called brightly to his new roommates.

A few of the boys mumbled incoherently and one sighed.

"The only good mornings are Saturdays." Said the boy with the bed to the right of Scorpius.

"Why's that?" Scorpius asked.

"Cartoons." Replied the boy as he struggled to pull the sweater over his head.

"Oh, like Tom and Jerry? Or the wizard kind?"

Tom and Jerry was Scorpius' favorite show and he always watches it in the morning. At least until his Dad comes in and makes him change it to the muggle news. Scorpius asked once why he watched the muggle news and didn't just read the Daily Prophet and he replied, "Because the muggles know how to tell the weather much better than those divination fools at the Prophet."

"Yeah!" Cried the boys excitedly. "I like Pokémon the best though." He hopped up and down while he pulled up his sock. "My name is Michael Anderson."  
"Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius held out his hand and Michael stopped hopping long enough to shake it.

"Isn't this place amazing? My parents aren't wizards so I've never ever seen stuff like this! When the ghosts came out of the wall I thought I had gone crazy! My parents were so surprised when I got the letter. They did agree that it explained a few things, like why all those windows exploded that one time when I didn't even throw anything at them."  
He said this all so quickly Scorpius would never had been able to understand him had he not been so good at talking quickly himself.

"Wait! If you're a muggle born-"

"What's that? A muggle sounds dangerous."

"Not dangerous really, although those gun sticks can be. A muggle is just a non-magical person. Some one who's not a wizard."

"Okay. Cool."

"Anyways, so if you're muggle born, you've never been to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes? Or Honeydukes? Or Flourish and Blotts?

"Uhhh...What are those?" Michael asked as he tugged his shoe on.

Scorpius' mouth dropped open. "You've been deprived! Those are the best places in the world!" He picked up his bag and school robes. "Come on! I'll tell you about them at breakfast."

And so he did.

* * *

Albus woke up to someone shaking him.

"Come on! Wake up you nutter! Its almost eight!"

"" He pulled the blanket up over his head shutting out the light and making it nice and dark and wa..r...m...

"I'm sorry Al." Called a muffled discombobulated voice. Albus wondered for a second why the voice was sorry when a wave of freezing water splashed over him.

"BLAAAGH! I'M UP!" Albus scrambled out of bed and turned around to glare at Jonathan. "Was that really necessary?  
"Yes." Smiled Jonathan as he put the bucket down. "Hurry up and get dressed! If we're late for the first day of class McGonagall will kill us with detentions! Not to mention our parents! And there won't be any food left it we don't get down there in at least five minutes!"

Albus sprinted to the bathroom.

Five minutes later they were both down there eating scrambled eggs, toast with strawberry jam, and a small pile of sausages each.  
Rose sat down next to Albus and looked at his plate.

"Urgh. Its disgusting how much you can eat."

"Ahmehrowinba."

"What? You're in love with the Slytherins? Yeah I knew that."

"I said I'm a growing boy! Not that I like the Slytherins!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't talk with your mouth full!" She retorted.

"Nyaaaah." Albus being the mature one, stuck his tongue out. "Why are you down here so late anyways? Usually you're the first one up."

"I was, but I had to mail a letter to my parents and I got a little..." She blushed.

"Lost?" Albus snickered. "The great Rose Weasley got lost!" He continued chewing for a second before he stopped suddenly and shouted, "OH FUZZY PICKLES! THE LETTER!" He dove for his bag and hastily pulled out some ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment and hurriedly began scribbling a short letter to his parents.

"Fuzzy pickles?" Jonathan didn't know whether to laugh at Al or the ridiculousness of his phrase.

"Don't ask. He says weird stuff like that all the time. Rose Weasley, by the way." She stuck her hand around Al's back and he shook it.

"Done!" Albus popped back up breaking apart Rose and Jonathan's hands.

"You can't leave now though Al. You're going to have to wait." Rosie said as she buttered her toast.

"Why not?" He cried indignantly.

"Because the Prefects are handing out the schedules now."

"When can I then?"

"I dunno." She scanned the schedule Jeffery had just passed out to her. "After Potions with Slytherin."

Albus made a face, "Yuck."

"Oh shut it! You haven't even met any of them yet! How do you know they're all going to be terrible?"

"Call it a gut feeling."

"That's probably just your stomach protesting from all the food you've shoved in it. Anyways, we've got Double Transfiguration with Jackson in ten minutes. I suggest you hurry up and finish that." Rose flounced off to class, determined not to be late on the first day.

"Who with?" Albus asked before shoveling his remaining scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Hufflepuff." Jonathan replied while looked at his watch. "We've got to go now if we want to make it in time."

"M-kay." Albus stood up and shoved his schedule and his letter in his bag grabbed a piece of toast and followed his new friend out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Professor Bartholomew Jackson polished his monocle on his bland black robes and positioned it in his left eye.

"A-hem." He glared at the students until they all stopped talking. All the sudden their year wasn't looking like so much fun. "Good Morning students. I am glad to see none of you are late this FINE morning and I caution any who are late for future classes. I DO NOT tolerate tardiness and one offense results in immediate disciplinary action." He glared at the back row of students because in his experience it was always the back row that was the worst. He was going to change that this year though.

"Now, before we begin class I must ask you all to gather your things and stand up. I do not permit you to choose your own seats until your fifth year because in my experience that is when you are finally able to control yourselves for a simple hour-and-a-half lesson."

The students exchanged worried looks, but both houses were relieved that they were not grouped with the Slytherins.

"Michael Anderson and Rose Weasley" He pointed to the first pair of desks on the left side of the class room. Rose sat down and shot a worried look towards Albus. She was going to sit next to him and make sure he payed attention in class. Albus sent her a goofy smile and a wave.

"Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy." Professor Jackson pointed to the pair of desks right next to Rose and Michael. Scorpius rushed to get the seat on the right leaving the left to Albus. Albus sighed and sat next to Scorpius, only an aisle away from Rose. Now he definitely couldn't get away with goofing off in class.

Professor Jackson continued until all of the students were seated and then walked back up to the front of the room. "I will give you two minutes to get acquainted and then I expect complete silence."

* * *

Rose held out her hand to her Transfiguration partner for the next few years, "Hi. I'm Rose Weasley."

Michael shook it. "Hello, I'm Michael Anderson. I'm a moogle-born."

"A what?"

"A moogle-born. My parents are moogles."

"Oh! Muggles."

"Yeah! That one! Sorry. I'm new to this." He waved his hands vaguely.

She laughed, "Yeah, it can be a bit overwhelming."

They talked about school for the next minute and thirty seconds.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Scorpius Malfoy!" Scorpius stuck out his hand.

"Albus Potter, but everyone calls me Al."

"Like Harry Potter, Potter?"

"Errr...yeah."

Scorpius nodded his head and said, "Cool."

"Wait, you're Draco Malfoy's kid right?"

"Yup."

Albus shifted in his seat nervously, "Oh, so...do ya' like Quidditch?

"That's like asking a duck if it likes water, OF COURSE I LIKE QUIDDITCH!" He cried excitedly.

The two boys smiled and talked about quidditch for the remaining minute and thirty seconds.

* * *

So this took forever, sorry! I was on vacation for 3 weeks and then I was lazy...:) Ahhhh summer!

Anyways, hope you liked it! There will be more...eventually.

Review! Thanks!

~Lavander


	5. The Reading of the Letters

"RON! HUGO!" Hermione shouted late in the afternoon. She was staring out the kitchen window at an approaching brown dot in the distance.

"Is it here mum? Is it here? Where'd Rosie get sorted mum? Where?" Hugo ran full speed into the kitchen nearly crashing into the table.

"Give it a minute sweetie, the owl is almost here." She softly patted his head. He had been moping since they dropped Rose off at the station and she was glad to see him smile again.

"ROOOON!" She shouted again.

"I'M COMING! DON'T OPEN IT WITH OUT ME." Ron came barreling into the kitchen from his office, almost running into the table just like his son.

"Open it! Open it!" The father and son shouted as Hermione opened the window and took the letter from the squirming owl. The blotchy brown barn owl took off as soon as the letter was safely in her hands escaping from the shouting red heads.

"If you two don't quiet down you won't hear what she wrote!" Ron and Hugo went silent mid "Open".

Hermione rustled the paper and cleared her throat,

"Dear Mum and Dad, I got into Gryffindor!"

Ron and Hugo cheered and whooped for a full five minutes before Hermione could get them quiet enough to continue.

"And the sorting hat said I was smart!" Hermione smiled. "And the food was delicious! Although Gran's mashed potatoes are better than Hogwart's. You were right Dad, this place is amazing!"

Ron snorted at that. "As if I walk around lie to my own daughter."

Hermione continued, "But that boy that you told me to stay away from got sorted into Hufflepuff. How can he be mean if he's in Hufflepuff? Aren't they supposed to be nice?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of disbelief. "Hufflepuff? A Malfoy in Hufflepuff?" Ron exclaimed. "What in Merlin's name is that hat thinking? It must be getting a little musty in its hat brains." That earned him a smack upside the head. "OWW."

"The hat knows perfectly well what it's doing. Perhaps Scorpius will change the image of the Malfoy family, and you can't say that would be a bad thing." She gave him another glare before reading on. "And I'm not trying to be rude, but wouldn't it be harder to beat him in every test if he was in Ravenclaw?"

"Ron!"

"What?" he cried indignantly. "I want her to succeed!"

"Do you also not want her to have any friends?"

"She'll have friends!"

"Not if she's trying to beat them in every test. I would know." She frowned in remembrance of her first few friendless months at Hogwarts. "Don't worry, I'll make friends too mum!"

"She really knows you mum!" Hugo laughed. His mother huffed and finished the letter.

"Miss you already, Rose. P.S.-Al got into Gryffindor too!" Hugo and Ron burst into cheers again. Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics and pulled out a quill to write a response.

* * *

"Ginny. Lily. Albus' letter is here." Harry called over his shoulder.

"YESSSS." Cried Lily as she ran towards her father. "Lemme read! Lemme read!"

Harry looked down at the scribble that he could barely read himself. "I think we're going to let your mum decipher this one."

"Awww." Lily pouted, a very useful skill with two suckers for older brothers. It always failed to work on her parents though.

"Ginny?" Harry shouted this time, just in case she was upstairs or in her study.

"Coming!" Came the muffled reply. Ginny appeared in the cozy kitchen a moment later.

"I think you get the honor of reading this one." Harry handed the wrinkled letter to her.

"Oh Albus." Ginny sighed as she looked at the chicken scratches that were his letter. "Dear Mum, Dad, Lily, and Interested Persons: To whom it may concern, I am in Gryffindor." Harry sighed in relief. "Hat says I have good in me. Lily stay out of my room. Lots of love, Alb."

"Alb?"

"There's some crusty scrambled eggs on here. I think it's safe to say our son forgot to write until breakfast."

"Albus is in Gryffindor! Albus is in Gryffindor!" Lily chanted while skipping around her parents. "Will I be in Gryffindor too?" She asked with a look of concern on her face.

"We'll leave that up to the sorting hat." Harry ruffled her hair affectionately. "Now how about some treacle tart to celebrate?"

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Draco, Ms. Black, there is a letter waiting for you from young Scorpius in the front hall." Their balding butler bowed himself out of the room.

"Shall I retrieve it?" Draco asked his wife and mother who were chatting over afternoon tea.

"Feel free." Smiled his wife. Draco folded the Prophet and rose up out of his armchair. He whistled his favorite muggle tune while making the short trip to his grand front hall. Though the Malfoys had lost a lot during the war and the ensuing legal battles they still retained enough to purchase a stately manor in the British countryside. Draco decided that pursuing a career in the wizarding world would not work out he went to a muggle college and got his bar license. He was currently managing his own successful muggle firm, but took up the odd magical case when asked nicely. Draco absent-mindedly petted the tawny owl before taking the crisp bright yellow envelope. He smiled at the ridiculousness of the stationary set his mother had insisted she buy for Scorpius before he left. Scorpius was more than excited at the prospect of being able to write to his family with his favorite color.

"Shall I read it aloud?" Draco asked Astoria and his mother.

"By all means!" Exclaimed Narcissa Black. The Malfoy had long since been gone from her name. As soon as the divorce papers were finalized in fact.

"Dear Mum and Dad, I hope that it is all right that I was sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Oh how wonderful!" Exclaimed Narcissa. "He'll fit right in. They were always so nice. Even to Slytherins. Astoria was laughing and smiling and Draco looked quite a bit shocked.

"Blimey! Hufflepuff." He paused in wonder. "I have a son in Hufflepuff and I've never been more proud." His face broke into a huge smile. "Funny how things change."

"Well! Go on!" Astoria urged, clearly missing her only son.

"I like it here a lot. Everyone is very nice to me and no one makes fun of my hair like those kids did in primary school." Draco frowned, "I like his hair, it looks just like mine!"

Astoria and her mother-in-law exchanged amused looks.

"The feast was amazing!" Draco continued. "So much to eat! I used my napkin Mum. Don't worry." A tear slid down Astoria's pale cheek. She missed him so very much. She was so used to his sunny disposition and fanciful wonderings brightening her days.

"I'm looking forward to classes! I'm sure I'll do very well. And yes Dad, I will do my homework." Draco smiled proudly. He'd promised his son a broom for second year it he got top marks in all his classes. It'd be money he would be more than happy to spend.

"Much Love, Scorpius." Draco looked up and was fairly surprised to see both women in tears. "What's wrong?" He hastily pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to his wife. His mother had already pulled out her impossibly delicate scrap of lace she called her handkerchief.

"I m-miss him s-so much." Sobbed his wife. "He's my only little boy and he's gone and grown up!" His mother commiserated with her as she blew her nose. Draco sighed. Women, they're so emotional.

* * *

Don't you think Draco's the type of person to carry around a handkerchief? Anyways, it's been a while. A LOOOOOONG while. Sorry 'bout that. I'll be working on all my stories more now because it's almost summer and I don't have much else to do :) There may be another chapter of Only A Little Insane soon also!

Thanks to mynameiscolor064 for encouraging me!

~Lavander


	6. Convergence in the Library

"But Jaaaaaames! I'm just as sneaky and devious as you! Why can't I help?" Albus' whine pierced the ears of two very irate second years and one amused first year.

"Because you're an ickle firstie and my wee little brother, therefore you are not allowed to participate in my pranks."

"Jon's an ickle firstie too! Why can't I help?"

"He has promising talent."

"I could be an excellent agent on the inside." Albus pleaded hopefully.

"No. Absolutely not."

"FINE." Albus glared at the floor for a minute before looking up and declaring. "I'm not leaving until you let me in on whatever you're doing. I won't hesitate to tell mum you're up to no good." The two brothers involved themselves in a glaring contest while Jonathan and Fred ignored them and continued refining a plan they had come up with over the summer.

"UGH. FINE!" James relented. "But if you compromise the plan you're off the team and never being let back on."

"There's a team? Is there a name?"

"Haven't thought of one yet. How's about you occupy yourself with thinking up a name in that corner over there while us more experienced blokes come up with an ingenious plan?"

Albus huffed and blatantly ignored his brother and plopped down on James's maroon bed next to Jonathan who was deep in conversation with Fred concerning the correct level to fill a water balloon. James' eyes narrowed but Albus kept quiet and studiously listened to the conversation. James gave up and flung his trunk open and ruffled around looking for his journal filled with plans for pranks he had thought up over the summer.

"So you two think we could pull off that major prank Fred and I weren't able to last year? We have more people so it would be possible."

"See! You needed extra people anyways!" Albus smirked know his brother needed him after all.

"Well not you specifically. I could have gotten Louis or Roxie in on it. And those two are still possibilities." James wasn't being snippy, right now was all business.

"Right, well what's the plan? I seem to be the only one left out."

James leaned forward conspiratorially, "Well, it starts out in the Great Hall…"

* * *

Rose was in heaven. She was a little worried she would go into a literary induced comma. There were just so many books. She couldn't possibly read them all or make a dent, even with seven long years stretching ahead of her. So much knowledge ready to be consumed, ready to be put to use, all crammed in this one library. She didn't know where to go even after a week of coming to the library. Well, maybe over there...

"Yeah, over there." She mumbled to herself. Rose walked through the narrow space between two shelves to the cozy little nook with shelves of books as walls she had found her first day. It had a table and chair for studying and a squashy looking grey armchair. Rose scanned the shelves and grabbed a book entitled "Muggle Herbs and Magical Uses For Them: A Complete List" and settled down into the armchair, perfectly content to while away the afternoon learning new things. At least she would have had Scorpius and Michael not stumbled into the same enclave just twenty minutes later.

"Aha!" Scorpius exclaimed, breaking Rose's reverie. "This is definitely the section on muggles!"

"How can you tell?" Asked Michael incredulously and out of breath. He and Scorpius had been searching for a good forty-five minutes before the happened upon the small section.

"The sign above your head." Rose pointed out. Michael looked up and let out a yelp of surprise.

"What's that doing there?"

"It looks like it's telling you you're in the Muggle section." Scorpius held back his laughter in respect for his friend who wasn't used to seeing floating signs designating sections of libraries.

"Why can't they use string? Or wire?" Michael asked.

"The ceiling's much too high for that." Said Rose, matter-of-factly. "The string would have to be more than 5 meters long." Michael craned his neck to look up at the high ceiling and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then." He sighed. Wizards were so strange. "Aren't you going to teach me Scorp?"

"Teach you what?" Asked Rose, suddenly very interested in the two boys. Teaching had always been a dream of hers and she was determined to return to Hogwarts after she graduated to become a professor. She wasn't sure what subject she wanted to teach yet.

"Scorp is going to teach me how to be a wizard!" Michael said happily.

"Isn't that what Hogwarts is for?" Rose asked, now confused.

"Well yes," replied Scorpius, "But Mikey here needs the introduction to the wizarding world. He's a muggle born and relatively clueless." Michael smiled.

"You should have seen me when the stairs started moving. Lucky Lorcan and Scorp were there or I might have passed out from fear." The two boys giggled in remembrance of the scene.

"I can help." Offered Rose. "I want to be a teacher when I grow up and I know a lot about the wizard world."

"Really?" Exclaimed Michael! "Wow! With two people helping me I'll learn twice as fast!"

"Where should we start?" Wondered Scorpius.

"I know a few books that would be good!" Rose skipped out of the nook to find books that would help Michael become accustomed to living in a magical castle. When Rose returned ten minutes later, his eyes bugged out of his head. The stack of books she was carrying was so high she could barely see over it.

Rose dropped them all on the table with a bang. She turned and noticed his wide-eyed look. "You're not going to read all of them, just sections. Well, except for this one." She held out a new looking copy of "Hogwarts, A History."

"Excellent choice!" Complimented Scorpius. "That's one my favorites! I read it when I was seven because my parents told me I could go to Hogwarts. I blew up my mom's favorite vase."

"You didn't get in trouble for breaking her vase?" Asked Michael. If he had done something like that his parents would have been more likely to punish him.

"My dad fixed it with a flick of his wand. No harm done."

"Oh." Michael sighed. He felt like he should have known magic could fix it.

"Don't worry." Rose patted her friend's shoulder and handed him a book entitled "An Introduction to the Wizarding World for Muggle Borns."

"You don't have to read all of it, just the section on simple spells. You could read the rest of it but it's pretty boring."

"Why'd you read it? Your parents are wizards!"

"I know that." Smiled Rose. "But even when they are wizards, parents don't usually teach their kids spells. That's what Hogwarts is for. My mom wanted me to get ahead like she did so I got that for my birthday. It has the best instructional section for the simplest spells."

Scorpius looked at the pile of books on the table and noticed he too had read many of them. "I can help figure out which sections he should read." He offered to Rose.

"You are going to give him a copy of Beedle and the Bard to read, right Rosie?"

The three young students turned to see Lorcan peering out at them from the entrance to the nook.

"Hello Lorcan." Rose smiled. "Of course I did. That's an obvious choice."

"How about my parent's books?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure he's ready for the magical animals yet. Especially not your dad's re-edited version of the "Monster Book of Monsters.""

Lorcan nodded in agreement, remembering Michael's reaction to the ceiling in the Great Hall. A book that tried to eat you probably wouldn't go over well. Lorcan wandered over to the shelves of muggle fiction and searched for nothing in particular while Michael, Rose, and Scorpius continued their discussion about Michael's education of normal wizard life. They were debating which sections on important wizards Michael should read.

"Shouldn't you give him the book on the war your mum wrote Rosie?" Albus had shown up to the party now too.

"We're trying to educate him, not scare him." Rosie retorted. Honestly. Her cousin could be so dense sometimes. "How did you know what we were talking about anyways?"

"You're not exactly being very quiet."

"Sorry." Rose blushed.

"It's fine. I was looking for Scorpius anyways." He waved around the newest edition of Quidditch Monthly. "I got this during breakfast and I thought he might like to read it."

"OH! Duh!" Exclaimed Rose. "I completely forgot about Quidditch!"

"I know exactly where that section is! I'll get them!" Scorpius raced out.

"I'm sorry. What is Quidditch? It sound like a disease." Michael wrinkled his nose.

"NO IT'S THE GREATEST SPORT EVER!" Yelled Albus.

"Albus!" Rose whisper-yelled. "Shhhhh! You're going to get us kicked out!"

"Sorry." He whispered. "Hey Lorcan. Whatcha' looking for?"

"Not sure. Just looking." Albus nodded and collapsed into the armchair. "So you're Michael then?"

"Yup. Who're you?"

"My cousin." replied Rose.

"One of many." Laughed Lorcan. "Their family is huge."

"I'm Albus Potter." Albus held out his hand and Michael reached around Rose to shake it.

"Michael Anderson. I'm a muggle-born." He replied, proud he didn't call himself a moogle again. It was taking some time, but he was learning.

Scorpius returned with some essential books about Quidditch and famous players. Rose wrote down all of the passages that she, Scorpius, and Albus decided Michael should read. Albus, Scorpius, and Michael talked about how awesome it would be if they had broomsticks and could practice Quidditch. Lorcan curled up under the table with one of his favorite muggle classics and read until the others decided it was time for dinner. Only Albus knew what awaited them.

* * *

Two of my stories updated on the same day? That's crazy talk!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Maybe you'd like to review? HINTHINT

Next chapter brings chaos on a small scale. They're still young, let them work out their more complicated pranks :)

~Lavender


	7. Merlin Help Us

But we are young, we run green,

Keep our teeth, nice and clean,

See our friends, see the sights, feel alright,

Are we like you?

I can't be sure.

**_-Alright-Supergrass_**

Just a song I felt was relevant to the story :)

* * *

Moments before it happened Albus, Scorpius, Jonathan, Rose, Micheal, and Lorcan were all sitting at the Gryffindor table having a raucous debate on which Weasly Wizarding Weeze was better. Well, Micheal was just yelling at everyone else, having a grand old time. He was a quiet child at home and he was enjoying the noise. The rest of the Great Hall was looking at the first years as if they were well, stupid loud first years. Though there had been many years of attempted school unity the students always sat at their own houses' table. It was odd even that Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were sitting together, let alone a Malfoy with Gryffindors. The Slytherins still couldn't get over the fact Scorpius had been placed in Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuffs had made it clear that no one was to even look at Scorpius funny or they'd get it. There is a reason they are the most loyal house.

Everyone was excited because it was Friday and tomorrow brought the first weekend of the school year. Even the teachers were a little relieved that the first week was over and that it had gone so smoothly. They were, of course, lulled into a false sense of security.

Professor McGonagall was brining a forkful of mashed potatoes to her mouth when there was an almighty SWQUAK. She looked down in shock and saw that her plate, previously filled with roast lamb, carrots, and mashed potatoes now consisted of one very yellow rubber chicken. Scanning the Hall she saw that every single plate contained a rubber chicken. "Of course this had to happen again." She sighed. "It was inevitable." And she had just gotten rid of Teddy too. Professor McGonagall pulled herself up to her not-so-impressive height, though her piercing stare could make even Peeves quake in his boots.

"Who did this?" She barked. Why, oh Merlin, WHY, did students want to cause trouble already? Couldn't they start in a month or so?

"I'm waiting." She glanced in James Potter and Fred Weasly's direction knowing that the wouldn't have retired since last year. Though this was a much more sophisticated prank than the year before, which mostly consisted of stink bombs and fart jokes. They were doubled over in silent laughter, as expected, but the fact that Albus and Lee Jordon's son were also laughing was surprising. And alarming. Two was manageable; four meant migraines and long soaks in her bathtub wishing to Merlin children weren't so mischievous.

"James Potter, Fred Weasly, Albus Potter, and…" What was his name? Oh bugger, wasn't it…"Jonathan Jordon report to my office _immediately_." Professor McGonagall threw her napkin on her chair and stormed out of the Hall leading the four meek boys.

* * *

James was freaking out. How could he be so stupid? Getting in trouble this early in the school year? His mum would kill him, dig him up, and then kill him again! Or if he was lucky he's get a Howler and disapproving looks at Christmas break. He'd be smarter next time. No laughing.

He sat in the chair farthest to the left and his three comrades filled in next to him. James gulped and prepared for the worst.

"How long did it take for you to learn that spell?"

James was taken aback. That was not how he expected the conversation to being. Maybe "Detention until you're 30!" or "No Quidditch. EVER." But never, "How long did it take for you to learn that spell?"

"Uhm, a month over the summer."

"Without using your wand?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes. This seemed unlikely, though James certainly was one of the more determined students she'd had.

"Yes of course, Professor. I practiced the movement with a pencil, and once I got here I tried it a few times in my dorm. Then I taught Fred, Albus, and Jon. We tried it on Peeves."

If the boys weren't so terrified they would have noticed the smirk McGonagall was now sporting.

"Fred, as James best friend I am not in the least bit surprised you were an accomplice, which I assume you were."

"Yes Professor."

"Now, lets try to talk Mr. Potter out of these schemes next time. Shall we?"

He nodded.

"And Albus! I'm shocked that you played a part in this. You did not seem to be a mischievous child before. I know better now and will keep a closer eye on you."

"Yes Professor." Albus mumbled miserably.

"Jonathan Jordon." McGonagall turned her eyes to the smallest boy in the group. "Your father was a troublemaker you know."

Jonathan nodded. "He mentioned it…"

"Perhaps it would be best to follow your mother's footsteps. Alicia was an excellent chaser and our team could use the help with Teddy gone off to be an Auror."

McGonagall clear her throat. "I will not punish you for that advanced magic, very nice job by the way. I will, however, punish you for ruining everyone's dinner and causing havoc in general. DO NOT let this happen again, do you four understand me?"

"Yes Professor."

"Excellent. I can tell by the fear in your eyes that you're all wondering if I will be sending letters home to your parents. I will." James and Albus squeaked simultaneously. "I simply cannot let this madness go about the school unchecked, do you understand?"

The four boys nodded solemnly.

"I will forego the usual detention this time because it's only the first week and no teachers need extra help quite yet. You will not be so lucky next time. Now go up to bed."

Her students filed out slowly and staring at their feet, as if they were going to a funeral, not their dorms. Professor McGonagall wrote herself a note to remember earplugs for breakfast before writing three identical letters to three sets of parents that would no doubt be livid.

* * *

TAPTAPTAP.

George groaned. Who could be owling at such a late hour? Angelina poked his side.

"Go get it." She whispered.

"Whyyyy." Whined George.

"Because I got up for our two children every night, that's why." She hissed back.

George groaned again but rolled out of bed and went to the window. He untied the parchment and scanned it quickly in the moonlight. He laughed.

"What?" Angelina sat up.

"Like father like son."

"Urrrrg." Angelina collapsed back onto the bed. "Geoooorge."

"Hey! You're the one that taught him all the muggle tricks."

She glared at him. "What did he do?"

"Turned everyone's food into rubber chickens. Quite impressive actually."

"I _told_ you we shouldn't have let James come over so much."

"They're best friends! It'd be inhumane to keep them apart."

"Whatever. Go back to sleep."

"Good night, sweetheart." George whispered.

"Good night." She whispered back.

* * *

TAPTAPTAP.

Ginny heard the owl at the window and looked over her shoulder to see if her husband had noticed. He was still fast asleep. "It figures." She sighed. Ginny went to the window and let the owl it. She untied the letters and went down to the kitchen to read the letter and get a glass of water. She never did get to the glass of water, though see did have the curtsy to muffle the kitchen so no little girls or grumpy men interrupted her howler.

* * *

TAPTAPTAP.

Lee heard the owl but pretended he didn't.

TAPTAPTAP.

"Lee?" His wife whispered. "Lee, there's an owl."

He sighed. It was probably for him too. "I'll get it." He shuffled over to the window and retrieved the letter. Alicia turned on a light and he read it to her.

"Dear Mr. And Mrs. Jordon,"

"Oh Merlin." Sighed Alicia, "Already?"

"I regret to inform you that your son has been up to no good. During dinner tonight he and three other students transfigured everyone's food into rubber chickens. While the advanced magic was impressive, the disturbance was not. I have not given him detention solely because the teachers have nothing for them to do. I have let him know this is not acceptable and that it will not be tolerated again. Regards, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class."

"Oh, Jonathan, why did you have to take after your dad?" Moaned Alicia.

"I'm not all that bad."

"It's because we let him spend too much time with Fred isn't it?"

"You can't deprive a boy of his best friend!" Argued Lee. "Besides, you know as well as I that he's just as skilled as you in Quidditch. Maybe he'll make the team and be too busy practicing to get into trouble."

"That's right!" Exclaimed Alicia. "Isn't Katie and Oliver's daughter the captain this year?"

"No," Lee winced. "It's McLaggen's kid this year. Next year, hopefully."

He turned out the light and crawled back into bed beside her.

* * *

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER HOW DARE YOU GET YOUR BROTHER INTO TROUBLE. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU. HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU MANAGE TO GET INTO TROUBLE IN THE FIRST WEEK OF—"

"Yes," decided Minerva. "These earplugs were an excellent decision."

* * *

Hello once again my friends! I hope you enjoyed the scene in the Great Hall, though it wasn't as chaotic as I had hoped. They are only first and second years. It can't be anything too, too crazy. I have a sneaking suspicion the older cousins will have something to say about the chickens next chapter...it will be interesting to see a Weasly Family meeting...no? *feels french*

Thanks so much for reviewing *winkwink*

The next chapter will be up...soon?

~Lavender


	8. The Association

_I'm a troublemaker  
Never been a faker  
Doin' things my own way  
And never giving up_

**~Weezer, Troublemaker**

* * *

"Oi! Rosie!" Albus called to his cousin in the common room. Rose looked up reluctantly from her book. Albus was standing next to Jonathan and was hopping up and down trying, and failing, to contain his excitement. "It's time for the meeting!"

Rose sighed. "Alright." She put her bookmark in 'Ten Tales of Irregular Growth Patterns in Pixies', which she then shoved in her bag.

"Come on Rosie!" Albus cried. How slow could she be?

"I am Al! Calm yourself. Please." Rose retorted as they walked out of the portrait hole.

"We're going to be laaaate." Rose ignored Albus' whining and pulled him away from the wrong staircase.

"Just follow me. You're still clueless when it comes to finding your way around this place."

"Where are we going again, Al?" Jonathan asked. Albus had pulled him out of their dorm with some strange babbling about a secret meeting in some weird, special room.

"To the Room of Requirement." Answered Rose.

"It's a Weasley family meeting!" Albus cried happily. "And because you are as good as a Weasley, you get to come too!"

"What does one do at these Weasley family meetings?" Laughed Jonathan.

"Well, beginning with the oldest member of the family, we take turns yelling at the troublemakers." Rose shot a pointed look at Albus who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Nuh-uhhh. We talk, starting with the oldest and make suggestions, and then we go raid the kitchen!"

"We can do that?" Jonathan was excited now. He hadn't been told about the wonders of the Hogwarts kitchen. Fred has so far failed to do so.

"Of course you can." Replied Rose surprised he didn't know yet. "I went yesterday. Their pie is beyond amazing."

"WHAT? How do you know about this and I don't? You're a nerd, and I'm the troublemaker."

Rose snorted. "It's in Hogwarts: A History. Honestly, have you two never read it?"

"Pfft. You know I don't do that whole reading thing." Joked Albus. Jonathan laughed but Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up and go in." Rose pointed to a door that Jonathan would have sworn was not there a second ago. Albus pushed open the door and a cacophony of sounds poured out. The three stepped inside a room that contained a podium, two neat rows of chairs, and a fireplace that was casting a warm glow about the room.

"Albus! Rosie! Excellent!" Cried Victorie. "That's everyone. Sonorous. OI! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU. WEASLEYS AND NON-WEASLEYS. THAT INCLUDES POTTERS, JAMES."

Rose pulled Albus and Jonathan into the back row and plopped her bag under her own seat.

"Ah-hem." Victoire cleared her throat and stood behind the podium. "Good evening everyone. I trust you had a good start of term." She glared at Albus, Fred, James, and Jonathan. "Some of you need to stay out of trouble, but we'll get to that. First off, I'd like to call to order the, what is it now…one hundredth and fifty-sixth meeting of the Weasley Children, informally known as the Association. First order of business, Dom, will you please call role?"

Dominique stood and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Victoire."

"Here." Dominique checked off her sister's name and then her own.

"Molly." The quiet redhead with glasses in the front row replied, "Present."

"Lucy." Percy's second daughter waved her hand in the air. "HERE!"

"Lysander" Luna's oldest son shook off his dreamy look. "Here!"

"Fred." Fred wiggled his eyebrows at his older cousin. "Wouldn't miss this for the world!" He cried.

"James." James jumped up and bowed. "At your service, Madame."

"Rose, Albus, Lorcan!" Dominique shot out rapid-fire.

"HERE!" They all shouted as loud and as fast as they could.

"Dom!" Victoire scolded.

"What? First years don't get the leisure of answering on their own time. Also, Jon's name isn't on the list." Jonathan shifted in his seat uncomfortable he didn't want to wait outside for merlin knows how long. It wasn't like he could find his way back to the common room without Rose; not that he'd ever admit it.

"Well we aren't going to kick him out are we?" Fred seemed nervous too. It's not like he _wanted_ his second best friend to leave.

"No, why would we do that?" Asked Victoire.

"His name wasn't on the list." Pointed out Dominique. Victoire rolled her eyes and pulled out a quill.

"Give me the list." She scribbled Jonathan's name under Lorcan's. "Now he is."

"WOOOOO!" James, Fred, and Albus cheered.

Victoire shook her head. "Hmm…what next, right, JAMES AND FRED!" The second years jumped in their seats. "HOW DARE YOU GET AL AND JON IN TROUBLE IN THE FIRST WEEK. I EXPECT BETTER FROM MEMBERS OF THE ASSOCIATION."

"Kudos on the awesome magic though." Interrupted Dominique. "Very impressive."

"Dom!" Victoire was furious. "We should be yelling at them!"

"Aunt Ginny already did an impressive job of that at breakfast this morning. Besides, you should be proud of them for knowing such advanced magic! We are a family of enlightened troublemakers. That is our job."

"Objection!" Proclaimed Molly. "Our objective as a family is to create a positive learning environment. While that does occasionally entail troublemaking, it is traditionally observed that we do not unleash our merrymaking until the second week of the term." Her speech drew a roomful of blank stares from all except Rose.

"I whole-heartedly agree with Molly!" Rose called.

"Ugh. Whatever." Victoire massaged her temples. Her family drove her nuts sometimes. "Give me your proposals for the year by next Saturday and we meet the Saturday after that. Anything else, Dom?"

Dom checked the parchment again. "First of all, don't forget to write to Teddy. We don't want our ex-President to get lonely now do we? Second, the start of term family Quidditch match is after lunch tomorrow! All members of the Association are invited to attend. The teams will be decided tomorrow."

"Dismissed to the kitchens for pie!" This time everyone cheered.

* * *

Scorpius and Michael were enjoying a quiet night in the Hufflepuff common room. Michael was reading up on magical things and Scorpius was pouring through one of his favorite muggle novels, The Three Musketeers. Both were pleasantly surprised when Lorcan reappeared with pie.

"I thought you were going to some secret meeting thing." Said Scorpius, Michael had already dug into his pie.

"I did. We went to the kitchens afterwards though."

"You can do that?" Asked Michael, excitedly.

"Of course you can." Scorpius said. "Haven't you read Hogwarts: A History yet?

"I'm only on the first few chapters. Did you know that there was a secret chamber made by Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes," Lorcan answered. "My mum told me about it. A possessed student opened it in her first year. It had a basilisk in it that kept trying to kill muggle-borns."

"LORCAN!" Scorpius shouted. "Don't say that! You're scaring Michael." Michael had a look of pure terror on his face, a look that said, "I probably won't sleep tonight."

Lorcan apologized. "I forgot that you were a muggle-born. The snake isn't around anymore anyways; Harry Potter killed it.

"Oh, good." Michael sighed in relief. "Who is Harry Potter?"

"Merlin, Mikey! Have you been reading any of the stuff Rose and I gave to you?" Scorpius cried indignantly.

"Yes! It's just I haven't got to the famous people yet. Just the spells and Quidditch."

"Oh, speaking of Quidditch," Lorcan said. "Do you guys want to come watch the Weasleys play tomorrow after lunch?"

"That would be so cool!" Michael exclaimed. He didn't quite understand the game yet, but was eager to see it in action.

"I haven't seen a game since the beginning of the summer!" Scorpius said excitedly. "Are they any good?"

Lorcan laughed. "Of course they are! The Gryffindor team is half-Weasley this year!"

Scorpius, Michael, and Lorcan finished their pie and played several games of gobstones before going up to bed. Michael, of course, didn't sleep well. Neither did Scorpius or Lorcan because of Michael's terrified screams waking them every few hours; they did sort of deserve it.

* * *

**Sorry about how long it's taken to get this up...I've had a hard time writing this chapter. I'm still not completely in love with it. Ahh well, tell me what you think!**

**~Lavender  
**


	9. And the Crowd Goes Wild!

_Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He didn't let the Quaffle in  
Weasley is our King. _

_Weasley can save anything,  
He never leaves a single ring,  
That's why Gryffindors all sing:  
Weasley is our King._

_~Order of the Phoenix, J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Rose scanned the small crowd for her Hufflepuff friends before spotting them in the bottom row of the Gryffindor stands all the way to the left. She dragged Albus and Jonathan through the students who were watching her older cousins & their friends play Quidditch. The vast majority were Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, or Hufflepuffs, though there were a few Slytherins scattered throughout the stands.

"Hey, Rosie!" Scorpius called, noticing the redhead first. "Hey, Al & Jon! Are you guys going to sit by us?" He pointed to the empty bench behind him, Lorcan, and Michael.

"I suppose so," smiled Albus. "Rosie dragged us over here." He adjusted his scarf, which had somehow been turned backwards in the jostling of the crowd. Jonathan and Michael were laughing at something Lorcan had said and the other three were immediately engrossed in the game.

Victoire was the referee while Dominique and Molly were team captains.  
Dominique's team consisted of herself as chaser, Fred as a beater, Lucy as keeper, and two Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws as the remaining members.  
Molly was a beater, James was a chaser, Lysander was the keeper, two Gryffindors rounded out the chasers, while Molly's boyfriend, a fifth year Ravenclaw, was the remaining beater. A Hufflepuff that was one of Lysander's friends was the seeker.

Dominique's team was winning, but only by two goals. Jesse Smithfield, a good friend of Dominique's, had cast a Sonorous charm over himself and was declared the commentator.

"Potter passes to Daniels, passes to-OH! Intercepted by Weasley, Dominique Weasley, I mean. She flies towards the goal and it's…! No good. Scamander saves." Lorcan cheered for his brother. "The score remains 70-50, with The Honorable Hogwartians led by Dominique Weasley in the lead!"

The game continued for an hour, with both teams scoring six more goals making the score 130-110.

Victoire blew her whistle with a sharp thweeeeet. "FOUL! FRED WEASLEY, BROOM PULL ON SEEKER. PENALTY SHOT FOR THE WELSH GREENS."

Scorpius and Rose groaned.

"FREEEED!" screamed Jonathan. "STUPID, STUPID FRED!"

James took the shot and Lucy missed it by an inch.

"GOAL!" The group of first years cheered. "130-120, Hogwartians still in the lead." All the sudden the Hufflepuff that was the Welsh Green's seeker streaked towards James and snatched the snitch from right above his head, nearly hitting James in the process.

"DAMIEN KERST CATCHES THE SNITCH AND WINS THE GAME! FINAL SCORE IS 270-130, TO THE WELSH GREENS!" The entire crowd was cheering and cat-calling, as they would have even if the other team had won. "Winning Team Captain is Molly Weasley! The chasers are James Potter, Norman Daniels, and Carlos Kenton! Molly Weasley and Toby Alton as beaters! And the seeker with the winning catch, let me hear your loudest cheers for…DAMIEN KERST!" Damien made a victory lap around the field with the rest of his team while the small crowd below went wild.

Albus and Rose broke into a rousing chorus of "Weasley is Our King," having been taught it by their aunts and uncles at family Quidditch games.

The two teams landed and shook hands and the Welsh Greens led everyone off to the Gryffindor common room for a quick celebration before dinner.

* * *

"Rosie," said Albus during dinner. "Why aren't you friends with any of the girls in our year? You don't talk to them much."

Rose picked at her mashed potatoes miserably. "None of them seem to like me." She replied.

"Why not?" Jonathan asked. It wasn't like Rose was mean, she could be bossy, but she was nice and funny.

"I'm too bookish for them." Rose sighed. "I don't want to talk about clothes or boys, so they told me I should have been in Ravenclaw."

"WHAT?" Albus was aghast. "How dare they! You're a Gryffindor, through and through!" He looked at Rose thoughtfully. "We'll just have to prove it somehow."

"But how?"

"A well planned prank to make Rose look incredibly brave and awesome?" Jonathan suggested.

"PERFECT!" Albus jumped up to find James and Fred to get them in on the plan.

"But, I don't want to get in trouble," protested Rose. But it was too late, Fred, James, Albus, and Jonathan were already deep in thought trying to figure out how to get Rose some new friends. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you four are trying to get rid of me." She crossed her arms and glared at them.

"It's not like that, Rosie." Jonathan patted her arm. "It's just that everyone needs friends in their dorm, otherwise it's super-lonely."

"But I have you guys!"

"Not all the time, and who are you going to talk to about boys? I don't wanna hear about that stuff." Albus wrinkled his nose. "Besides, don't you miss talking to girls in general?"

"I guess, but I don't talk about _BOYS_." She scoffed.

"You will eventually. Even Vicky did."

Rose bit her lip; Albus had a good point, but despite her dorm mates' beliefs she was actually a Gryffindor, and quite stubborn. James waved her away and she stomped away to the Hufflepuff table. She plopped herself down in between Scorpius and Lorcan, and across from Michael.

"URGH." She announced before putting her head into her arms.

"Bad day?" asked Lorcan as he patted her back.

"Albus and Jonathan think I should be friends with the girls in my dorm, but they have no interest in me so the stupid, URGH-BOTHERSOME BUMBLING IDIOTS, they're making me a plan where I pull a prank and some how end up looking Gryffindor enough to be friends with the girls in my dorm."

"You aren't friends with anyone in your dorm?" Scorpius asked, surprised. He was friends with everyone in his dorm, heck, he was friends with most of the first years.

"No, they don't like me." Rose did not enjoy explaining this over and over. "They think I'm too bookish and not Gryffindor-y enough. They told me I should be in Ravenclaw."

"How rude!" Michael exclaimed. Claiming the sorting hat had made a mistake sorting you was pretty offensive to first years.

"They'd rather talk about boys and clothes, I'd rather talk about books or Quidditch."

"We'll find you someone!" Scorpius pulled Rose up. "Come on!" He dragged her over to the Gryffindor girls.

"Hi Sarah," he waved to one of the Rose's dorm mates. "Will you be friends with Rose?"

Another girl with black hair laughed nastily. "We wouldn't be friends with that nerd for anything!" Sarah glared at her but said nothing and the other two girls just laughed along.

"You're not very nice, Heather." Scorpius said. "On second though, maybe you shouldn't be friends with Rose." He started dragging her away again but Sarah ran after them.

"Scorpius, _wait_!"

He turned around, grinning. "So you will be friends with her?"

"I…" she paused, "I guess, she can't be any worse than those three. I thought they were really nice at first, but they aren't. They're terrible."

"I noticed." Rose said, sardonically.

Sarah smiled at her. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you before. They told me to." She blushed. "It wasn't very Gryffindor-like of me, you seem really nice"

Rose accepted her apology and let Scorpius lead them back to the Hufflepuff table to introduce Sarah to Lorcan and Michael.

* * *

"Rosie." Albus whispered during Charms the next day. "Rosie-pssssst."

"Albus! You should be paying attention." Rose admonished.

"We have a plan now!"

"Oh yeah! I don't need one. Sarah's my friend now." Sarah leaned forward so Albus could see her sitting next to Rose and waved.

Albus looked like he was going to murder someone. "But we made a plan! For you!" He hissed.

"Well maybe if you would listen to me sometimes you'd have heard I already had a friend!" She hissed back. "I tried to tell you this morning and last night."

"You did?" He looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I thought you were trying to talk to me about boys."

"I DON'T TALK ABOUT BOYS." Oh unicorn turds.

Professor Demitri swooped down on her. "Do you have something to share with the class Miss. Weasley?"

"N-n-no." Rose looked half horrified, half terrified that she was about to get in trouble.

"Lower your voice. Have you been practicing?" The middle-aged witch raised an eyebrow doubtingly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Show me." Rose gripped her wand for dear life, but somehow still managed to turn her beetle into a button, hers didn't even have wings like Albus'. "Excellent, though you may want to cease socializing in my class lest it be reflected in your class participation grade.

"WE GET GRADED FOR THAT?" Albus mouthed to Jonathan, horrified.

* * *

OH UNICORN TURDS. BWAHHAHA. I'm sorry, I just like that XD

I had a crazy busy week last week and I didn't have much time to write. Sorry! Seriously though, I had stuff to do every day except for Sunday. That never happens. I was so tired by Sunday though, I just lounged around not doing much of anything.

Anyone else see the last movie? IT WAS AMAZING. SERIOUSLY. I went and saw it at midnight and the entire theater laughed, cried, and cheered at the right parts, it was AWESOME. Also, how friggen awkward was that hug Voldemort gave Draco? Everyone laughed at that part, and Voldemort's freaky laugh...

Okay, I'm done geeking now! The next chapter will skip forward to Halloween, it's only the second week of school right now, so things will have changed a little bit :)

~Lavender


End file.
